This invention pertains to an industrial-type scraper of the type used in connection with house painting, automobile body repairs and the like, and particularly in situations where loose paint requires removal. Also, in body repair work in garages and the like, dented and other irregular surfaces frequently are filled with a type of settable material which is applied in excess to that which ultimately is required and much of the excess can be removed by use of a scraper of the type to which the invention pertains, after which a finished surface for painting may be produced by the use of the devices, such as sanding discs and the like.
Scrapers of various kinds have been in use for many years. During that period, various types of scrapers have been developed and especially those for use in removing rust or loose paint preparatory to applying new paint. The following patents are representative of various types of so-called paint scrapers that have been developed during the past fifty or more years:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,488,957--Verheyden Apr. 1, 1924
U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,029--Kass Nov. 2, 1954
U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,026--Kazamek et al Mar. 5, 1974
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,948--Nesseth May 6, 1980
Among the foregoing patents, those to Kass and Kazamek et al illustrate devices in which serrated edged blades are employed in a suitable holder and Nesseth also shows a serrated edged blade supported in a flat holder within a complementary channel.
The present invention, while primarily comprising a paint scraper, offers advantages and improvements over the devices illustrated in the foregoing patents, both in regard to structure as well as use, details of which are set forth below.